


You can let go now daddy:Finding You

by Pieter



Series: You can let go now daddy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, hermione granger - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieter/pseuds/Pieter
Summary: When hermione finds herself in a position that she never dreamed of she is quite curious of the adventure ahead.It takes place in between first and second year





	

The dark room was filled with death eaters In the middle the Room.  
Bellatrix held his children.And another Ella,his wife.  
"Serverus,you have discrace to me!You knew the consequences of your actions..Now you shall pay.You knew of course that if you fail to kidnap Sybil.You're children and wife will have the price."said Tom.  
Serverus looked at small Hermione being held by her brown locks.Bellatrix's nails dug into the hair.  
"Master,you wanted a prophecie now you have one!"  
"Yes,Serverus what does it mean?One must die at the hand of the other?"  
"My Lord,the arrogant fool of the light could not even think of what it means."said serverus.His tone was calming  
"You're Wife shall be killed and your three sons molest.Your daughter raped and used for sexaul pleasure."he sissed.  
"No."said serverus.  
"Yes."the Man smiled.  
"No!Please not my children!"yelled Ella  
"Shut up!Avada Kedavra!"yelled Voldemort  
Ella fell to the floor.  
"Serverus,you have two minutes to say Goodbey to your brats."said Voldemort.At this precise moment he felt something.Dumbeldore's portkey.He can activate it by saying Dumbeldore's favroute sweet.  
The Deaths eaters unleashed his children and left the room.  
The children ran for serverus.He kneeled down.They all cried for seconds on end.  
"There-there,it is going to be all right."he hushed.  
He slowly took the long stick from his pocket.  
"Take this.Each one of you place your hand on it."  
The children did as they father odered.Serverus held the end and wispered.  
"Hold on tight!Lemendrps."at the word they vanished in sight.  
It was only moments later when Voldemort came back.He found the room deserted.  
"Find them,now.And bring up Petegrew."  
The evil death Eaters scrambled away.  
It was only moments later when a Death Eater came in sayin,"My Master.We found the boys.No sign of Snape and the Girl."  
"Do as you know to the boys.Give no merci.No Crucio and Imperio."  
"Yes my Master."  
(*)-(*)  
serverus apeared in the office of Dumbeldor holding Hermione.Albus ran to him.He knelt beside him and with a tearful twinkle in his eyes he said,"Serverus!Where is Lucas,Luke and Albert.What about Ella?"  
Serverus stood up with tears in his eyes.  
"Ella is Dead,The boys are as good as gone!"  
Hermione where asleep and Serverus and Albus discussed things.  
"Serverus,you're going to need to give her an Age Potion and give her up for Adoption!"  
"Is there no other way?"asked Serverus  
'I am afraid not."

***  
It was only hours later when two dark figure left a baby in a basket at London Orphange.


End file.
